Giros del destino
by Hount-Walf
Summary: Una nueva mente fría y calculadora va tras los hermanos Elric, más presisamente tras Ed que querra de él? ¿Nuevos homunculos? ¿Que paso con Roy y los demás?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de que lean la historia dejenme decirle que la idea original fue de una amiga llamada shadow...ella junto conmigo hicimos esta historia espero la disfruten. Esto es por ti...miren una florecita.**

**La historia comienza despues de que ambos hermanos cruzaron la puerta**

**

* * *

PROLOGO DE UNA GUERRA **

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a insinuarse tímidamente por entre las escasas brechas que daban a la antigua ciudad ya en ruinas, y mientras viento y silencio se desperezaban para echarse a correr en busca de compañía la vanidosa soledad aplastaba cualquier intento de vida escabulléndose entre las construcciones destruidas y las desmembraciones de suelo para esconderse en toda sombra. Aquella ciudad que tanto había presenciado en esos densos 400 años se alzaba ante la eufórica aurora, hija del amanecer que danzaba con sus tonos plateados y brillantes distinguiéndose a lo lejos .

Sí, importantes sucesos habían transcurrido en dicha ciudad. El sacrificio de su gente para la resurrección de un antiguo poder, las sucesivas reencarnaciones de almas en cuerpos ajenos, el asilo indefinido para los errores de la humanidad, La puerta, la separación de una misma sangre, las constantes idas y venidas de existencias curiosas, la nueva unión de dos lazos y diversos sacrilegios . Todo en uno. La Piedra Filosofal. O sí no ¨ Shambala ¨.

El sentir es un arma de doble filo, sobre todo si tuviste una infancia horrenda en medio de una guerra entre dos naciones por ideologías distintas. El rencor fluye en tus venas ahogando la poca cordura que te mantenía atado a ese fino hilillo de moral la cual, con su voz chillona, te repetía que NO se debe acuchillar a un miembro político que administra y supervisa la unidad militar, especialmente si eres un ishbaliano. Pero ¿ qué podías tú hacer si el ¨ inocente cuchillo ¨ clavado en el punto sensible del cuello del sujeto curiosamente estaba siendo impulsado por tu mano clavándose en la carne con deleitante desesperación¿qué esperaba el resto del mundo qué hicieras si los recuerdos de llantos pasados te acorralaron ante un capricho de la vida?...En fin, era un monótono día gris, en ese lado del oeste, y esa maldita nube que te hacía morisquetas parecía interminable, tú callado caminabas a lo largo de la fría y rebelde carretera que se curvaba maliciosa por entre las pendientes, el viento golpeándote en la cara sinónimo de un mal día justo al tiempo que tus ojos carmín alcanzaban un lujoso auto que vomitaba humo negro. Aliviado el dueño de dicha máquina te pidió ayuda informándote su retraso a una junta importante con el-no- sé-quién para vaya- a –saber-uno-qué-cosa. Militares, la atronadora palabra que caló hondo en esa vieja herida amarga que tomando el curvo cuchillo con TUS manos lo clavó en su cuello para que de esa flaca y horrenda boca no saliese otra palabrota.

Cuando la sangre alcanzó volúmenes importantes tus piernas alarmadas se entregaron a la carrera mas loca de tu vida. Y bueno ,esquivando a tus vecinos que horrorizados presenciaron el macabro hecho, y evadir los controles de seguridad en busca del culpable para finalmente y luego de muchas penurias llegar a una iglesia en la cual casi te matas al caerte por unas escaleras del demonio hasta parar en una antigua ciudad ya en ruinas etc, etc, etc. Es curioso, dicen que no hay nada mas rápido que la luz, claro sin contar los chismes que, cual plaga, se expandieron cada vez mas deformes a lo largo de todo el país hasta convertirse en una conclusión: GUERRA.

* * *

Bien yo se que es corto pero bueno espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo antes del viernes .

Nos vemos


	2. Guerra

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO I: GUERRA

El amanecer que inició el actual día fue casi inexistente, mientras delgados rayos de luz batallaban por no perecer ante la fría bruma del alba un tenso ambiente se apoderaba de Ciudad Central, la situación era clara , nuevos cuerpos regarían el suelo a causa de un ya viejo conflicto, el olor a guerra era casi insoportable, nauseabundo y pesado se infiltraba por tus poros haciéndote transpirar. Las sonrisas de despreocupada dicha se habían esfumado casi tan rápido como el número de voluntarios para defender a la nación de nuevos grupos radicales comandados por resentidos ishbalianos. Habían pasado ocho meses desde el homicidio, periodo en el cual se formaron alianzas terroristas para tomar venganza por las miles de muertes en Ishbal. Por otra parte los militares también comenzaron a moverse, nuevos reclutas no precisamente voluntarios eran llamados cada día, barreras de contención cercaban los limites de la ciudad, un riguroso control a cada ciudadano se efectuaba cual rito cada tarde, entrenamiento 16 horas al día para formar comandos capacitados ante una situación límite y sobre todo la Alquimia, la poderosa fuerza producto de la unión de magia y ciencia. Alquimistas cada vez más originales exhibían su plateado reloj ante las miradas curiosas y hambrientas de almas sin la capacidad de ejecución para dicho don.

El tintineo de un par de tacones podía oírse por los pasillos del cuartel general, estos se movían a un compás definido e incesante, luego de un par de minutos se detuvo frente a una puerta que lucía un fino barniz sonriendo con su dorado picaporte. Con pulso firme el soldado propino un golpecito que repitió unas tres veces más , luego sacó a relucir una fina voz acompañada de unos juguetones ojitos color miel y una vez adentro de la colorida oficina soltó una chillona carcajada. Dentro de la oficina había otra persona un hombre alto, de postura recta y semblante serio miraba la escena ocultando tras las cejas la sombra de una risueña sonrisa.

SÍ, lo sé, es casi ridículo pero por muy cómico que sea, la situación es muy real...- sentenció el comandante de pronto

Lo sé!!! No llevamos ni cinco años de paz y ya quieren sacarse los ojos nuevamente...- dijo la mujer entre risas.

Dominique...- su tono era peligroso

Si señor...- terminó por decir cabizbaja la mujer de oscuros cabellos.

Perfecto, ahora, infórmame.- orden que le cayo como patada en el estomago.

Si eso...pues vera...ellos...hay cosas que simplemente no...talvez si ...- y así por tres minutos.

Dominique si o no? dijo el comandante ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Pues...no...no vendrán...- terminó diciendo con preocupado semblante por lo que el hombre mayor se llevó una mano a la sien como tratando de aliviar la mala pasada que les había hecho el destino.

Entonces no tenemos puerta, no tenemos Elrics, no tenemos recursos suficientes para crear la Piedra y no tenemos absolutamente ninguna otra salida... ¿verdad?- su tono fue seco, mirada cansada se perdía en el reflejo de la ventana.

¿Ordenes?- dijo la mujer como única respuesta.

Quédate cerca...nada de teatro hasta nuevo aviso...puedes retirarte- dijo cerrando la conversación

Dominique Delliant, secretaria oficial del comandante y jefe de la unidad de infantería de Ciudad Central, James Luzard, intentaba omitir el insistente tic en su ceja derecha ante el comentario de su superior... En fin había asuntos más importantes de que preocuparse por ahora, una vez fuera de la oficina se dirigió a la propia.

Habían sido unos largos ocho meses luego que se descubriese el homicidio que desató todo esto, todos querían al culpable, lentamente como una dulce receta de mamá se fueron combinando intereses políticos, promesas vacías, manejo de dinero proveniente de fondos gubernamentales que a su vez venían de los impuestos a la población los cuales eran cada vez más altos, fraude al fisco. Siguieron su vida, su familia, sus andanzas, lo hostigaron hasta el límite de lo racional. Soldados molestos ante los malos tratos de los altos jefes dentro de la milicia debido a que el caso no avanzaba propinaban golpizas a cualquier ishbaelita que se les cruzase despertando una ira fulminante en cada corazón con un poco de sentido común y noción de la gentileza. Allí tuvieron lugar las raíces de los hoy ya constituidos grupos terroristas que cegados por la desesperación confabularon un sangriento atentado conocido como _¨ cero a la izquierda ¨ _que debe su nombre al total exterminio de la milicia y de gran parte del lado oeste, por supuesto que muchas vidas se fueron junto a la explosión de las sucesivas bombas de uranio incluyendo ishbaelitas. Posteriormente los países vecinos comenzaron a enviar ayuda y esto convirtió el conflicto en una guerra, la economía descendió hasta la miseria, miles de miembros mutilados eran recolectados día tras día por pequeños infantes que luego los vendían en los hospitales de Central.

Para ese entonces la búsqueda del ishbaelita era sólo una de las tantas pantallas que usaba el gobierno para camuflar la verdad, pero las compras de armamento ilegal, la destrucción de varias ciudades a causa de enfrentamientos entre simples campesinos. El problema era que dichos ignorante manejaban metralleta de alto calibre, granadas de bajo alcance, bombas automáticas, y diverso material bélico que no debería existir pero que sin embargo se había convertido en algo tan cotidiano. ¿Lo más extraordinario? Tantas muertes innecesarias y nadie que lo detenga. No, a estas alturas eso ya pasó a segundo plano, lo verdaderamente increíble era que todos los países estaban armados aún antes de la guerra¿divertido no? En esos cinco años de ¨ paz ¨ los grandes líderes de las grandes potencias mundiales se habían dedicado a protegerse. Ahí lo tienen, por eso el caos no tuvo ningún problema en instalarse cómodamente y darse el tiempo de elegir que color le sentaba mejor, rojo sangre o lo de moda, negro corrupción.

La alquimia también había vuelto a sus malos hábitos. Los viejos registros de alquimistas como Tucker y Cristal fueron resucitados y así como se investigo hasta desarrollar nuevas armas mas eficaces y tecnológicas también se investigó acerca de la creación de quimeras, la transmutación humana, la Piedra Roja y así una cosa llevó a la otra hasta llegar a la ya conocidísima historia de Dante, los hermanos Elric, los siete homúnculos, La Puerta, La Piedra Filosofal y el altercado con ¨ el otro mundo ¨ que tubo como consecuencia la destrucción de la única conexión con los Elric. Ese era el problemilla que tenía Dominique Delliant y su jefe, quien ya sea porque estaba cansado de tanta guerra y de que en sus huesos pesarán las culpas del oeste o ya sea por complacer a su desequilibrada mente idea un descabellado plan para erradicar a toda la escoria como le gustaba llamarlos...usaría un arma que no necesitaba ser recargada, mejor que cualquier soldado, algo prácticamente invencible...usaría...HOMUNCULOS para ganar SU guerra. Pero lo difícil era el sacrilegio de la transmutación humana...el único sobreviviente era Edward Elric.

Por otra parte Roy Mustang había sido de gran ayuda, no hubiese sabido ni la mitad de toda la historia si no fuera por él...si era un gran hombre, y quería tanto a sus compañeros...su cara llena de espanto y tristeza mezclada con rabia y tremendo dolor era una de las cosas más gratificantes que había presenciado Luzard. Sí, la tortura de sus compañeros que le mostraban, casi las 24 horas al día, lo había debilitado enormemente, pero la muerte de ¿cómo se llamaban?...bueno este tipo adicto al cigarro y el gordito lo hicieron papilla, y luego, la casi muerte de esa adorable rubia que en ocasiones le recordaba a su Dominique...La reacción fue instantánea...contó todo. Y que decir de la ishbaelita, un amor, perdió varios dedos y la vista de su hijo en su intento de resistencia, pero al final...contó todo

Winry Rockbell, aún la tengo por ahí...una excelente mecánica, no fue de mucha ayuda...pero en el futuro... ¿quién sabe? Gran amiga de los hermanos Elric...sí, puede ser...Pero dejando a un lado eso se podría decir que las cosas están saliendo bastante bien. Si bien es cierto que no tenemos un amplio conocimiento de la transmutación humana, eso no nos impide ejecutarla.

Hace un tiempo, el Fuhrer, reunió un pequeño grupo de destacados alquimistas leales al estado, quienes, ansiosos por servir a su nación siguieron sumisos y en silencio orden tras orden. Así como la gran Dante había estado ocupando a los reos sentenciados a muerte, ellos ocuparon prisioneros de guerra para sus creaciones. Pero ¡OH! No siempre las balas salen de tu rifle.

Esa mañana Dominique Delliant se encontraba en su oficina, tenía que seguir revisando los informes de los distintos frentes de batalla, que aunque eran muchos, solo traían problemas, no había avances, las trincheras caían muy rápido, sus fuerzas estaban siendo severamente reducidas, gracias a Dios los soldados estaban bien entrenados y sabían que no podían caer prisioneros. ¨ La última bala es para ti ¨, esta era la primera enseñanza de la milicia. Morir antes de hablar.

Así la secretaria seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que la quinta sonada del teléfono la desperto.

¿Diga? – hablaba en tono aburrido mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre los desordenados mechones rubios en un vano intento de arreglarlos.

Necesito hablar con el Fuhrer... es...es urgente, por favor – dijo una voz temblorosa.

Esta es una línea privada¿cómo obtuvo el canal? En cualquier caso necesitare su identificación- contestó en tono neutral poniendo más atención

Por favor, él me conoce sólo debo informarlo...es urgente!

Ahora escúcheme bien, habla con Dominique Delliant, secretaria del Fuhrer, si es tan urgente dígamelo a mi y encantada le daré el mensaje, debe comprender que no lo puedo comunicar con mi superior valiéndome nada más de su palabra...Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – soltó de pronto para agregarle credibilidad a su propuesta

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se volvió a escuchar la voz temblorosa, para cuando esta calló los ojos de la secretaria estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, su corazón acelerado y su piernas casi temblando

¿Dónde? – fue lo único que atino a preguntar

Venga a la única base que queda en el oeste...Yo mismo la recibiré señorita Delliant

En ese mismo instante Dominique atravesó la base llegando a la oficina de su jefe en tiempo record, abrió la puerta de golpe, se veía agitada y... asustada. El Fuhrer no pudo más que levantar una ceja.

¿ Qué quieres?- le preguntó ya de pie

Se...señor, señor – todo su cuerpo temblaba al avanzar.

No lograba articular palabra, nada coherente, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. De pronto sus rodillas no aguantaron y cayó, quedando sentada en medio de la oficina, su cara estaba totalmente ausente de color, pálida como un muerto.

James Luzard, harto, cruzó en tres zancadas la oficina y tomándola por los brazos casi hombros, la levantó haciendo uso de la feroz fuerza con la que contaban sus hábiles manos.

Dominique, si no me dices ahora qué es lo que te pasa haré que te metan en una clínica siquiátrica ¿entiendes? – dijo impaciente y preocupado

El primero...ya – dijo de pronto

¿Qué? – no entendía nada, este comportamiento en su secretaria era inusual, es un experimentado comando de guerras¿qué demonios le pasaba¿Qué podía shockearla así?

Lentamente subió su aún perdida mirada orientándola hacia los ojos de su superior soltando la respuesta.

El primer homúnculo fue creado James...- casi escupe esa oración

James Luzard no era hombre de sonrisas, pero esa carcajada fue automática.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo encontraremos a los nuevos homunculos

Quienes seran tendran una relacion con los Elrics?


	3. Comienzos

Les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

**

* * *

NUEVOS COMIENZOS **

Gritos, gritos era lo que oía a su alrededor no sabia si era de terror o de alegría…podía ver cuerpos tirados en el piso junto con sangre que escurría por el piso y pared…una sombra…sombra que lo miraba fijamente desde la puerta, no sabia que era pero al tratar de moverse cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era como antes….¿antes? …¿que era lo anterior y que es lo presente? sin previo aviso la sombra dijo algo que no entendió para después desaparecer del portal de la puerta...permitiéndome ver un desierto tras el umbral… un desierto que podría simbolizar la libertad, pero sin embargo fue opacada por varias personas que sin previo aviso lo tomaron a él llevándolo a lo que parecía un camión…sin embargo no fue el único al que tomaron pues seguido de él llevaban lo que parecía un ser como él…un ser con un pasado triste y melancólico, los pusieron en el camión que comenzó a avanzar pero antes de que desapareciera en la puerta pudo ver que dentro de ella se encontraban 2 hombres, ambos con rasgos similares…podrían ser hermanos, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención es que comparación con su raptor..ellos tenían piel oscura, algo brilló en medio de ellos, parecía ser un dije…y dentro de ella se depositaba una foto, una foto de una señora con 2 niños que sin saberlo poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el horizonte hasta al final desaparecer de su vista que sin pedirlo se fue volviendo oscura hasta perder la consciencia.

-Odio…Odio-susurraba una voz a la distancia que poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte al punto de sentirla cerca de él…aun lado precisamente.

Un hombre de piel morena, pelo negro y atractivo abría sus parpados para mostrar unos ojos rojos… ojos que no parecían tener vida y sin embargo fijaron su mirada, una mirada fuerte y tranquila en la persona que lo llamaba.

Una mujer alta y guapa con pelo negro y largo, piel clara y ojos rojos, miraba al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Odio, el comandante te esta llamando-dijo la mujer de forma neutra y aun con la sonrisa, el hombre se levanto sin ganas dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo saliendo de la biblioteca junto con la mujer.

-sabes tienes una particular forma de despertar a la gente Pereza-dijo Odio con voz tranquila y manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Pereza no respondió pero seguía con esa sonrisa tan normal.

-un don supongo…pero dime en que estabas soñando te oí murmurar algo de unos hermanos-pregunto Pereza con el mismo tono neutral, a lo que Odio se encogió de hombros.

-No se…un vago recuerdo del día que nacimos supongo-dijo Odio con el mismo tono tranquilo, no hablaron más hasta que encontraron la oficina de su comandante, entrando sin tocar la puerta.

-Escuche que necesitabas verme-dijo Odio con el mismo tono, observando al hombre que miraba por la ventana y que se suponía tenia que respetar, y al parecer no estaba solo…se encontraba con su siempre fiel secretaria Dominique, la cuál al darse cuenta de la mirada de Odio se dedico a esperar respuesta del Comandante.

El Comandante se dio la vuelta mirando a dos de sus armas y contribuidores más fuertes, se fijo en la mujer que estaba atrás de Odio con su sonrisa usual, Pereza una de las primeras al igual que Odio en ser encontradas en el desierto, siempre con una sonrisa y un carácter maternal cuando no esta en batalla…!oh¡ si ella era poderosa, su vestimenta concuerda mucho con su carácter pues usa un vestido largo color gris, adornando su palma se encuentra su símbolo de Ouroboros y su poder de intoxicar a cualquier persona es espectacular; su vista pronto viajo al hombre que se encontraba recargado en una pared con la vista tranquila y fija en él, Odio al igual que Pereza uno de los primeros en ser encontrados en el desierto, su pasado es un misterio pues no había nada referente a él en la casa cosa contraria a Pereza, nunca se sabe en que esta pensando, su actitud tranquila y confiada es algo que lo caracteriza cuando no esta en misiones o cuando esta en ellas opta por libros o revistas, Odio a pesar de su apariencia es todo un estratega, es capaz de hacer planes infalibles y su habilidad de aprender técnicas del enemigo haciéndolas suyas es algo digno de admirarse y cuidarse, además de saber aparecer y desaparecer de la nada por su sorprendente velocidad, su símbolo de Ouroboros se encuentra en la espalda del lado izquierdo, su vestimenta inusual, un traje café claro y camisa azul no es algo muy común que digamos, considerando que esta en el ejercito.

-me alegra que hayan venido tan rápido-dijo el comandante con una mirada seria y voz autoritaria, sin embargo Pereza y Odio no se inmutaron por eso.

-los llame porque e de informarles que hemos encontrado a otro homúnculo-dijo el comandante observando a los presentes, quienes tuvieron diferentes reacciones, mientras que Pereza sonreía más, Odio seguía con su mirada tranquila…aunque dejo de recargarse de la pared y fijo su mirada en su secretaria.

-supongo que lo has estado "alimentando" en tu oficina… ¿no peque?-dijo Odio en un tono particularmente tranquilo-irritante, haciendo que a Dominique le saliera una vena, sin embargo el comandante hablo antes.

-sí lo hemos estado alimentando para tu información Odio, ahora este nuevo homúnculo tiene la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier persona que el vea, no sabemos muy bien hasta que punto puede llegar, es por eso que necesitamos entrenarlo para descubrir y fortalecer sus dones-dijo el comandante pasándole una carpeta a Pereza y a Odio, en donde se encontraba los datos y la foto de el nuevo integrante.

-y eso ¿que tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto Odio con su usual tranquilidad y mirada fija en la nada.

-pues para saber cuales son sus habilidades, necesitamos que alguien le enseñe a utilizarlas sin arriesgarnos a que lo mate-dijo el comandante con una sonrisa tramposa, haciendo que Odio por primera vez frunciera un poco el ceño para después volver con su cara tranquila.

-es por eso que ese alguien serás tú-dijo el comandante esperando alguna reacción por parte del mencionado, cosa que no sucedió.

-como quieras-dijo Odio dirigiéndose a la puerta para después pararse y mirar a Pereza quien lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Odio el nuevo homúnculo tiene que ser entrenado lo más pronto posible-dijo el comandante con voz seria, Odio sonrió y salio del cuarto, Pereza comenzó a salir también pero el comandante la paro.

- quiero que vigiles a Odio…nunca se sabe-dijo el comandante volteándose a la ventana, Pereza salió del cuarto quedándose solo con su secretaría.

-cree que esta bien dejarle el entrenamiento a Odio señor-pregunto Dominique, el comandante no respondió en seguida.

-claro…después de todo ellos serán nuestro pase para ganar la guerra-dijo el comandante con una sonrisa oscura.

Después de esa pequeña platica el ejercito se concentro en repeler a los terroristas que trataban de entrar a la ciudad y eran en esos momentos que se alegraban de tener a los homúnculos de su lado, quien iba a imaginar que una mujer tan bonita y con una sonrisa pudiera llegar a ser tan sádica, y quien hubiera imaginado que un hombre pudiera conservar la tranquilidad en su cara en su batalla y más con un libro en mano, sin embargo nadie sospechaba que detrás de esa cara de tranquilidad se formaran los más originales y espectaculares estrategias que uno hubiera imaginado, sin embargo los homúnculos no participaban tan seguido en las peleas pues pensaban que no valía la pena.

-Señor-dijo un soldado al comandante James

-¿que pasa?-pregunto con tono irritado

-un civil quiere verlo-dijo el soldado¿civil? Se pregunto el comandante hasta darse cuenta de quien era.

-déjalo pasar- dijo el comandante, el soldado salio y regreso acompañado de Odio que tenia como siempre esa mirada y cara de tranquilidad.

-puedes salir-dijo el comandante dirigiéndose al soldado pero y sin embargo el soldado no salio, el comandante se irrito más.

-sal de una buena vez-dijo en un tono autoritario haciendo que el soldado sonriera con prepotencia.

-¿enojado?-pregunto con tranquilidad Odio sentándose en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí, Odio hizo una señal con la cabeza y donde antes se encontraba el soldado, se encontraba un joven de 17 años con pelo negro y corto, piel blanca, ojos azules y fríos además de apuesto, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, camisa gris y chaleco negro y miraba al comandante con superioridad.

El Comandante se sorprendió de verlo pues el soldado que antes estaba frente a él era un fiel servidor durante los últimos 2 años y el no se había dado cuenta de el "cambio" los últimos 3 días, miro a Odio que se encontraba leyendo uno de sus usuales libros, quien al sentir la mirada del comandante levanto la mirada del libro y se levanto del sillón.

-comandante…déjeme presentarle al tercer homúnculo, con habilidad de cambiar de forma y transformarse en quien el quiera con solo verlo, además de que si llegara a tocar los recuerdos de esa persona le serán pasadas a él haciendo aun más difícil saber si es un farsante o no y sin que la victima se de cuenta de la transferencia de recuerdos…le presento a….Envy-dijo Odio con un tono neutral, ante tal mención Envy sonrió y miro al comandante.

-¿y se supone que tu eres el líder?-dijo Envy sarcásticamente, el comandante recuperado de su sorpresa sonrió, sonrió al ver a tal arma-contribuyente frente a él, ganándose la mirada molesta de Envy.

-impresionante bastante impresionante Odio, solo te tomo una semana en convertir a un ser débil en alguien fuerte-dijo el Comandante comenzando a acercarse a Envy.

-¿Dónde esta el verdadero soldado?-pregunto el Comandante haciendo que Envy sonriera.

-¿no lo sospecha?-pregunto Odio con voz normal, haciendo que el comandante frunciera el ceño.

-se supone que no deben matar a mis soldados si no a la resistencia-dijo el Comandante con un tono muy autoritario hasta llegar al punto de sonar irritado haciendo que Envy sonriera aún más.

-nunca me dijo eso cuando me pidió que cuidara al pequeño Envy-dijo Odio con gran tranquilidad y mirada tranquila fija en el comandante, el comandante iba a responder pero Envy se le adelanto.

-no me vuelvas a decir pequeño en tu vida-dijo Envy fríamente era verdad que Odio era más alto que él pero aún así le molestaba que dijeran eso en especial si era Odio.

El Comandante a pesar de esa reacción no le gusto nada que mataran a un subordinado suyo…en especial porque eso podría significar que no lo obedecían.

-aún así tienen prohibido matar a mas de mis subordinados-dijo con voz seria.

-como quieras solo te quería mostrar lo hábil que es tu contribuyente-dijo Odio recalcando la ultima palabra.

-vamos pequeño Envy-dijo Odio saliendo del cuarto seguido de una mirada fría color azul que murmuraba que dejara de llamarlo así.

El Comandante los vio salir y frunció el ceño ante las ultimas palabras de Odio, le preocupaba que pudiera traicionarlo pero entonces sonrió, no podría hacerlo después de todo, tenía algo que podría debilitarlo, la única cosa que encontraron en la casa donde fue hallado…un anillo de plata sin nada escrito ni nada..era solo un anillo cualquiera pero que podría debilitarlo si se revelaba contra él…aun así sabía que no era suficiente, tendría que traer lo más pronto posible al único capaz de matar a un Homúnculo…Edward Elric, con él aquí los homúnculos no se atreverían a revelarse contra él, además de poder ganar la guerra…solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de encontrar la manera de traerlo de vuelta a "casa".

Al salir Odio se encontró con Dominique que venía bastante distraída ojeando unas carpetas.

-Buu...- dijo justo antes de que ella chocase con él. Lo miro sorprendida pero al percatarse de que quien era frunció su ceño, luego se fijo en su compañero. Lo miraba como quien ve a un bicho raro, parpadeando varias veces.

¿ Qué miras? – dijo al cabo de unos minutos. Ni un insulto ni una disculpa ella seguía mirándolo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. El homúnculo comenzó a irritarse, tenía ganas de matarla lo estaba fastidiando. Por fortuna para la secretaria Odio lo detuvo.

Peque ¿No me digas que te gusta?- dijo en un intento de hacerle reaccionar. Pero la respuesta fue más extraña que la pregunta

No, no es eso...- dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima

Suficiente no soy un fenómeno de circ...-

Ethan...- susurro ella. El homúnculo se paro en seco, su cara adopto una mueca de horror, inconscientemente se llevo una mano a la cabeza y luego ...

CALLATE! – le gritó con toda la ira imaginable – VOY A MATARTE! – ella solo afilo su mirada

No te tengo miedo engendro, ven- dijo pasándole las carpetas a Odio que no entendía nada

Envy temblaba de rabia apretó sus puños y se preparo para atacar. Odio hizo

Lo único que se le ocurrió. Se puso en medio de ambos, le devolvió las carpetas a la rubia y tomo a Envy.

Tú vienes conmigo- dijo mirando a Envy- y tú a trabajar – dijo mirando a Dominique

Como siempre tienes el encanto de una tumba abierta- dijo ella ya más calmada pasando indiferente por el lado de Envy quien parecía león enjaulado, golpeó un par de veces la puerta del Fuhrer y entró.

Ahhh...eres tú... ¿ Algo nuevo?- Ella solo lo miraba con algo parecido al reproche

¿Qué te pasa?

Hemos encontrado otro homúnculo, señor- dijo omitiendo la explicación que le iba a pedir a causa de lo que acababa de ver afuera. Pero luego su cara cambió al recordar el resto de la información

- No creerá quien fue quien lo creo-soltó con un tono risueño. El Comandante sonrió

¿ Ordenes?- preguntó

Entretenla lo más pronto que puedas- Dominique comenzaba a retirarse

Antes de que te marches quiero que reúnas a Fuerzas Especiales, tenemos un nuevo contribuyente.- Ella solo asintió y salió del cuarto

Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para tenerte aquí Elric, te guste o no serás la llave para la más invencible nación.

* * *

Bueno espero poder actualizar pronto 


End file.
